30 Trazos
by Alega
Summary: 30 palabras, y con cada una de ellas una viñeta sobre Theodore Nott, su niñez, su relación con sus compañeros de casa y su vida después de Hogwarts. Terminado.
1. Chocolate

_Cada capitulo será una viñeta sobre el personaje de Theodore Nott, podrán tener cualquier género y advertencia :D Para la comunidad 30Vicios. _

**Diclaimer:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
**Notas:** Planeaba algo divertido con esta palabra, pero me salió todo lo contrario: drabble medio tristón XP  
**Palabras:** 487

**Chocolate **

Lo siente mucho antes de que la primera voz entrecortada exclame "¡Dementores!". Sabe que están allí antes de que den la voz de alarma y los susurros asustados comiencen a oírse. Imposible no saberlo.

El aire se vuelve helado, causando una cortante corriente que le oprime los pulmones. Trata de respirar sereno, pero su cuerpo lo traiciona. La oscuridad es espesa y el desigual andar de los dementotes inunda sus oídos. No precisa si su corazón late más lento o más rápido. Se esfuerza en mantener la conciencia pero sabe que la va perdiendo poco a poco. La realidad se vuelve irreal, es ilusoria. Se va alejando más de sí mismo, sólo el frío es notable. Le hiela los huesos, le paraliza las extremidades. Su visión se nubla.

Se siente desgraciado. Imágenes, recuerdos de niñez, arremeten salvajemente contra su mente, siendo incapaz de domarlas se deja agobiar por ellas.

-

-

Su padre, viejo pero fornido, sostiene en alto su varita. El pequeño Theodore le observa, sin que él repare en ello, por una abertura de la puerta del sótano. Jamás ha estado allí, tiene prohibida la entrada, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte y más en un niño cómo él. Su padre está borracho, muy probablemente no tiene cuidado alguno en sus actos. El hombre apunta la varita, murmurando al mismo tiempo un hechizo, hacia una mujer andrajosa y drogada que yace tirada en el suelo, poco antes su padre y otro hombre se han encargado de atormentarla y humillarla. La maldición impacta en ella, una joven pero desgastada muggle. La tortura hasta que el dolor se vuelve inhumano y ella pierde todo sentido. Está muerta.

Theodore deja escapar un grito ahogado. Jamás ha debido de contemplar aquello. Es un error, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Su padre repara en él, de su cetrino rostro se plasma una consternación absoluta. Se aproxima a Theodore, lo abraza toscamente y lo conduce a su habitación en medio de los temblores y llantos del niño. Lo desmemoriza pero, aunque su padre no se da cuenta, no es suficiente.

-

-

Abre los ojos. El malestar ya se ha ido, los dementotes se han marchado y en su rastro sólo quedan rostros sudorosos y asustados. Theodore debe de tener un aspecto fatal porque una chica de un curso mayor le pregunta si está bien mientras le ofrece una barra de chocolate.

Él aún no se recupera por completo.

-Toma, el chocolate te hará bien –dice afable.

Theodore la acepta. No vacila en comerla aunque no disfruta de su sabor, tampoco se interesa en lo demás que están a su alrededor –Los otros chicos de cursos inferiores que están en el compartimiento, la chica ni mucho menos a los amigos de éstos que vienen a comentar el suceso como si hubiera sido un espectáculo. Pasa el resto del viaje cabizbajo, ido.

Lo recuerda, lo sabe, no se miente

_Jamás será suficiente. _

_-_

_-_

¿Reviews?


	2. Sumisión

**Diclaimer:**** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a J.K Rowling.  
****Personajes:**** Theodore Nott. Participación de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson. **

**Notas: Agradecimientos a ****mnemosneme, Vampisandi y Koumal Lupin-Nott**** ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios:333 Aquí está la segunda viñeta, me gustó sobre todo la frase de Draco al final X3 **

**Sumisión.**

Theodore siempre fue un niño tranquilo. Se acoplaba a todo sin quejarse. Se podría decir que se podía pasar de él y no haría el menor escándalo por ello. A su abuela le gustaba esa personalidad suya, tan obediente y respetuosa que jamás le contradecía. En cambio, a su padre le irritaba tanta serenidad, muy al contrario de lo que él era. Deseaba que su hijo fuera más lanzado y atrevido.

Pero aquello era imposible. Theodore era y sería un niño tranquilo, pasivo y, sí, sumiso. Nada le haría cambiar, nada le haría explotar, hacerle gritar, hartarse, protestar y alzarse furiosamente.

-

-Nott, busca otro carruaje –dijo Malfoy con tono petulante. Pansy -que tenía su mano enlazada a la de Draco- y Blaise lo miraban con algo de superioridad.

Nott alzó una ceja ante esto, al más puro estilo Malfoy.

-¿Perdón?

-Somos demasiado, no hay suficiente espacio. Y, adivina, sobras tú –explicó Malfoy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, su tono cargado con un ligero torno de burla y presunción.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado mientras se sentaba junto a la ventanilla seguido de Pansy. Le rodeó con un brazo su cintura y ella se recostó sobre su hombro. Draco se acomodó a la izquierda de Nott, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Theodore se quedó callado, barajando que le causaría menos problemas, aunque la sonrisa arrogante de Malfoy y sus creídas palabras le desconcentraba. _Sí, hay que admitir que tiene una sonrisa bonita, nada más_. Decidió que iba a ser mejor si se bajaba del carruaje, tampoco era que soportara por mucho tiempo –máximo quince minutos- a sus compañeros de casa.

Pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, de su boca salió un:

-No.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo tanto como a los otros.

-¿Empezamos el año rebelde ó es que has decidido rebelarte? –Soltó Blaise una vez que se convenció que Malfoy no replicaría –también asumió que Draco estaba muy sorprendido.

Theodore le miró fríamente, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que da igual si quiero o no; no vale la pena.

No, no daba igual, no para Malfoy y para cualquier que conociera de la naturaleza sumisa, obediente y calmada de Theodore.

Theodore bajó del carruaje, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que Draco se sentara ocupando dos asientos. Sí, era por la manía –Derecho, le llamaba él- de Malfoy por ocupar el doble de lo necesario en todo lugar por lo que estaba lleno el carruaje.

Draco se acomodó y aún turbado murmuró:

-…pero primero se negó.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Límite

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Vampisandi, ****Disappearence of Adalia y mnemosneme por sus comentarios :D**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.  
Personajes: Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy -Y Crabbe y Goyle, pero ellos sólo están allí XP.  
Notas: Empieza narrado en pasado y luego cambia a presente. Transcurre en el quinto libro. **

**Límite**

A Theodore Nott no le caían mal los gryffindors, pero eso no significaba que le agradaran. Simplemente les ignoraba –al igual que como hacia con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw- la mayor parte del tiempo. Ellos eran precipitados, impulsivos y torpes –a excepción de la chica Granger, aunque su dedicación al estudio y su apego a las normas le parecía asfixiantes-, es decir, todo lo opuesto a él.

Nott sabía que jamás congeniaría con alguno, eran demasiado distintos: él pensaba –incluso demasiado- antes de actuar, reparaba en los posibles daños y beneficios; en cambio, un gryffindor se lanzaba locamente a la "aventura", sin pensar algo y actuando mucho. Una gran demostración de apasionada idiotez.

-

A Theodore Nott no le cae mal Harry Potter, aunque está muy lejos de simpatizarle. Comprende la aversión exagerada de Malfoy hacia Potter pero el desprecio del profesor Snape contra el chico representa un misterio para él. A veces piensa que es el único Slytherin al que Harry Potter le suena indiferente; sólo es un nombre famoso y un chico bueno, noble y orgulloso. Tres cosas que bastan para que Nott se mantuviera alejado de Potter, por su bienestar mental.

Hasta ese momento Harry Potter no le ha importado en lo absoluto, ni ha representado para él algo más que otro compañero que conforma a los que llamaban "los magos que trabajaran en un mañana por la Comunidad Mágica". _Menudo futuro_.

-

Nott está en la biblioteca, trabajando en el ensayo de transformaciones para Mcgonagall. Draco entra seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, buscando a alguien. Le busca a él, asume rápidamente. Draco se mueve con ímpetu y una vez que lo localiza, y se le acerca, se deja caer elegantemente en la silla en frente de Nott.

Está acelerado, está enfadado. Sus ojos muestran una ira quemante, azotadora.

A Theodore le turba.

-Maldito Potter; juro que…, juro que... –maldice, castañeando los dientes. La rabia no le deja terminar y, en vez de proseguir, le muestra un ejemplar del Quisquilloso, pasa bruscamente las páginas hasta detenerse en un artículo-. Mira –Casi escupe.

Le basta a Theodore con sólo echarle una ojeada para comprender el por qué del estado de Malfoy y de los otros dos, que aprietan sus nudillos como si contuvieran las ganas de golpear a alguien –con una cicatriz en la frente, preferiblemente-.

Lee el artículo lentamente, sin resistirse al cúmulo de odio que invade su cuerpo, su mente, su sangre, a medida de que avanza: _Su padre es acusado abiertamente de ser un mortífago nada menos que por el chico que ha enfrentado dos veces al Señor Oscuro._

Algo, no sabe que, se quiebra en su interior y, entonces, la ira crece como una hoguera abrasadora, como una furia desbordante. El odio nace y se apodera de él.

Se repite a sí mismo que no vale la pena descontrolarse, que no _debe_ descontrolarse, pero es inútil. Harry Potter ha abierto una vieja herida, el daño que ha hecho es inmenso y el límite de su tolerancia ha quedado en el olvido.

-Harry Potter ha pasado su límite –murmura con veneno, para sí. Malfoy no le entiende pero asiente, con el mismo odio, con la misma humillación-, y algún día lo pagará todo. Todo.

-.-.-.-

**¿Reviews:D/**


	4. Quebrar

**Muchas gracias a **_**Koumal Lupin-Nott, Vampisandi, mnemosneme**_** por sus comentarios! Espero que esta viñeta también sea de su agrado :D**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling  
Palabras: 518**

**Quebrar**

Su primer estallido de magia sucedió a los cuatro años. Fue un acto involuntario que sólo recordaba por lo que le contaba su abuela, quién fue la única que lo presenció. Fue una experiencia perturbadora, aunque su abuela dijera todo lo contrario.

Aquel día Theodore estaba de_ mal humor_. Su padre otra vez había decidido ausentarse todo el fin de semana sin dar explicaciones. Ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero Theodore jamás se imaginó que se marcharía dejando a su Madre a su propio cuidado.

Theodore sabía que ella estaba enferma; también sabía que no se recuperaría. Ella no podía atenderse a sí misma, ella era cómo un niño igual de pequeño que Theodore. Se había convertido en una mujer inútil y decrepita, y él la había dejado sola. Theodore no podía encargarse de ella. Era sólo un chiquillo, demasiado pequeño, infantil e ingenuo.

Llamó a su abuela ese viernes y ella llegó a su casa en pocos minutos. Su abuela era paciente, aunque demasiado estricta. Sin embargo, a Theodore le gustaba; nunca se quejaba de su madre. Pero a veces le reprochaba en silencio; nunca regañaba a su padre. Theodore le quería, aunque ella nunca le demostrara abiertamente algún cariño. Ella era de escasas palabras, pero grandes atenciones.

Su padre apareció el lunes por la mañana con la ropa hecha harapos, olor a vino añejo, a aceite gastado y a putrefacta muerte, con un corte en la mejilla profundo pero –para él- indoloro.

Su padre los saludó secamente, y se encerró en su habitación para allí pasar el resto del día. La abuela no le preguntó nada, se limitó a llevarle el almuerzo al mediodía.

Su padre no vio a su madre, no fue a verla ni se preocupó por ella, ni se disculpó por dejarlos abandonados aquel fin de semana, y las semanas anteriores a esa.

Si alguna vez Theodore odió a otra persona, aquella vez fue ese día y aquella persona fue su padre.

Corrientes de rabia recorrieron su cuerpo, su mirada por un momento se nubló y sus manos le comenzaron a cosquillarle hasta que de ellas surgieron unas chispas rojizas que se apaciguaron al tiempo. Pero Theodore no paró.

Fuerte, muy fuerte y pesado fue la onda que salió de Theodore hacia el exterior. Chocó contra los muebles y los retratos de toda la casa. Aquella bola invisible de energía mágica quebró las estatuas, las lámparas, todas las ventanas y ventanales.

Quebró todo objeto de vidrio. Los delicados adornos de su abuela, la elegante cruz de cristal que guardaba con recelo, los detallados platos, vasijas y copas… Cuando la energía mágica se hubo apaciguado el suelo quedó cargado de piezas brillantes, minúsculas y escarchadas.

No recibió castigo, sólo una simple llamada de atención. Las perdidas que había sufrido su abuela eran incalculables, pero el orgullo que notó Theodore después en sus expresiones le dijo que poco le valían comparados con su "hazaña".

Esa fue la primera vez que Theodore vio el alcance de la magia, su propia magia. Un alcance magnífico pero terrible. Porque ese día Theodore destruyó todo. Absolutamente todo.

--

**¿Reviews? **


	5. Labios

**_¡Mil gracias a Vampisandi, _**_**Koumal Lupin-Nott, Phoenix.G.Fawkes, **__**Nimue-Tarrazo y mnemosneme por sus comentarios!**_

**Diclaimer:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias:** Slash. Empieza en pasado, y luego cambia a presente. El motivo está muy claro en la viñeta ;)  
**Parejas:** TheodorexOC - TheodorexDraco - TheodorexDaphne   
**Notas:** A mi me gusta mucho las parejas extrañas, mucho más lo tríos extraños. DracoTheodoreDaphne OT3 X) 

**Vicio # 25 Labios**

La primera vez que se llegó a sentir _enamorado_ –término que se le antojaba chocante- fue en el verano previo a su tercer curso. Ahora no le parecía un hecho muy significativo. Lo que más recuerda de ella: sus labios pequeños, delgados y rojizos. En realidad, es lo único que recuerda.

Ver aquellos labios sonreír, hablar o besar, a Theodore le enloquecía. No era que la amara, sino que –únicamente- sus labios le gustaban. Rozarlos con la yema de sus dedos, produciéndole escalofríos, morderlos levemente, humedecerlos con su saliva… Eran suaves, bellos y menudos.

Theodore no dudaba de que se hubiera _enamorado _de ella sólo por ellos.

-

Tal vez es por eso que cada vez que se topa con Malfoy, lo primero en que se fija sea en sus rojizos, finos y pequeños labios. Se pregunta irremediablemente si también serán suaves. O que cuando Greengrass se le acerca hablándole sobre alguna nueva extravagancia, él la escuche sin apartar la vista de su boca, preguntándose que tan delicioso será delinearlos con la punta de sus dedos y luego poseerlos mediante un beso.

Al reparar en lo que cavila, no hace más que regañarse a sí mismo. _Se despide sin despedirse_ de Greengrass o Malfoy y sigue su camino.

No es que esté _enamorado_, sino que es una extraña fascinación suya por _esos_ labios.

-

**¿Reviews? **


	6. Dolor

**_Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Vampisandi, mnemosneme y Nimue-Tarrazo_** **_ por sus comentarios¿Les he dicho cuando las quiero :D_**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Notas: Otra viñeta sobre la infancia de Theodore. Espero que les guste :)**

**Palabras: 410 **

**Dolor**

Padre la acostó sobre la cama, teniendo especial cuidado. Acomodó las almohadas y la arropó hasta el pecho. Ella gimió levemente, comprimiendo su rostro, y asió las sábanas con sus pálidas manos. Estaba demasiado huesuda; parecía que el esqueleto hubiera sido forrado por una delgada capa de enfermiza piel.

Theodore observaba al otro lado de la puerta, vestido con su pijama azul de potros alados y expresión somnolienta. Sin embargo, no tenía sueño, o mejor dicho, no se permitiría dormirse esa noche. _Madre está muriéndose_.

Nadie le había dicho nada, nadie le había explicado nada, pero él lo sabía¿cómo no saberlo si él había pasado muchas noches junto a ella, viendo como poco a poco se consumía? Lo había entendido todo desde un primer momento. _No tiene cura_.

Estaba asustado, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería en aquellos minutos. La muerte era irremediable. No quería que sufriera. _Que sea rápido, que no se dé cuenta_.

Theodore cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego volverlos a abrir. Tenía las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas. Vio como su padre acariciaba los negruzcos cabellos de su madre; no se atrevía a tocarla mucho más que eso. Ella volvió a gemir, pero esta vez buscó la mano conciliadora de su esposo. No la consiguió.

Él apagó las luces y se retiró de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Theodore levantó la mirada hacia él, pero la severa y desgastada imagen que tenía su padre hizo que la bajara. Se contuvo de seguir llorando, con sus dos manitas se limpió la cara. Su padre lo levantó de brazos.

─Todo acabará pronto¿cierto? ─se aventuró a preguntar con voz quebradiza─ Madre se…

─Vamos a dormir ─le cortó su padre dirigiéndose a su habitación─. Es demasiado tarde y aún tengo asuntos por hacer.

No se atrevió a decir algo más. Theodore se recostó en su cama sin intenciones de dormir, por más sueño que tuviera. Esperaba que ocurriera, pero era inútil¿en qué cambiaba aquello las cosas? _En nada_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde, en la mañana, su padre le levantó. Theodore, aún adormilado, percibió un disimulado olor a alcohol en él.

─Ya ha acabado, Theodore ─dijo con voz apagada.

Theodore asintió, tardándose en darse cuenta de que lloraba. Su padre se mantenía sobrio, a excepción de sus ojos irritados. Theodore se encogió en si mismo, resistiendo el impulso de abrazarse a su padre; no lo permitía.

_Al menos, ya no sufre más_.

… Pero eso no calmaba el dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Violencia

**_¡Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott,_**_**mnemosneme, Vampisandi y Nimue-Tarrazo por sus comentarios¡Mil gracias:D **_

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.****  
****Advertencias: posible Ooc en Pansy. No conozco mucho al personaje como para asegurarlo o.o/****  
****Palabras: 518****  
**

**Violencia**

El vestidito de la niña estaba completamente desgarrado, y hecho a un lado en el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación. Los zapatitos rojos estaban debajo de la larga mesa, junto a las medias y los lazos para el cabello, y apoyada en ella estaba la niña, desnuda y muerta.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Parkinson? –preguntó Nott, mientras que la mujer se aproximaba hacia la mesa.

Pansy, sin la máscara de mortífago puesta, sacó su varita y con ella acarició la mejilla de la infante. Le cortó blandamente.

-Voy a despedazarla –anunció Pansy, con voz delirante.

-¿Con qué motivo? Ya está muerta –observó Theodore, acercándose a una mecedora y sentándose. Por puro reflejo se comenzó a mecer en ella, taciturnamente.

-Sí, lo está –asintió Pansy, y se permitió esbozar una ancha sonrisa-. Y la mataste demasiado rápido para mi gusto –reprochó luego.

-Ese es el punto de utilizar un Avada –argumentó Theodore, detrás de su propia máscara levantó una ceja, irónico.

-Ajá, pero no hay diversión alguna –replicó Pansy, negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera diciendo lo más simple que pudiera expresarse con palabras-. Deberías disfrutar más de las misiones, Nott. Cualquiera diría que lo haces por obligación –y soltó una carcajada amarga.

-En fin, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso –rodeó Theodore, sin mucho afán de continuar con la conversación.

-Depende de lo que uno considere como valioso. Y esto, sin duda, lo es.

Pansy le cortó el cuello, saliendo la sangre de forma desmesurada y siguió rajándola por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Theodore tuvo que voltear su vista hacia otra esquina del cuarto para evitar las nauseas, porque a pesar de todos los asesinatos y torturas que él mismo había producido, la sangre aún le asqueaba. Todo olor a muerte le era nauseabundo. Siempre había sido así, y era algo que lo diferenciaba de su compañera. Pansy adoraba ver la vida salir de sus victimas, por medio de desangramientos y heridas intratables, y era un deleite para ella cada vez que se producía.

Pansy se detuvo, y sólo entonces Theodore reunió el valor para mirar nuevamente a la niña. De ella sólo se distinguía sus mechones pelirrojos, ondulados y largos. El resto se convirtió en una masa desfigurada y sanguinolenta.

-Oh, preguntarán cuanto habrás sufrido antes de morir¿cierto? –dijo Pansy con voz melodiosa, hablándole al oído a la chiquilla lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída en toda la habitación.

-Murió antes que eso –contrario Theodore, fríamente. Se levantó, yendo a la puerta de la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a irse y desaparecerse.

-Sí, pero eso no lo saben ellos, sino sólo nosotros dos –dijo Pansy, siguiéndole.

-Nos vamos –murmuró Nott, sin voltear hacia atrás y evitando llevar a su mente la imagen de la pequeña.- Ya no nos queda nada que hacer aquí.

Pansy le dio la razón, y no evitó reír nuevamente, echando un chiste sobre lo sensible que era Theodore por todas las cosas que ya deberían parecerle habituales. Nott guardó silencio, sin enfadarse.

Todo lo que decía Pansy era cierto. Era demasiado cobarde como para acostumbrarse, pero también lo era como para retirarse.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Escribir

**_¡Muchísimas gracias a Vampisandi, Nimue-Tarrazo, Koumal Lupin-Nott y mnemosneme por sus comentarios! No saben cuanto los aprecio :DDD_**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 127  
**

**Escribir**

Las palabras son lanzadas al aire diariamente, se pierden en el momento pero nunca se olvidan. Las palabras que en especial se recuerdan son aquellas plasmadas en pergamino y luego se leen y se vuelven a leer. Pero las que más significado tienen para todos son las que escribimos y salen de nosotros mismos.

Theodore lleva un diario desde que era un niño. Ocasionalmente escribe en él, únicamente cuando sucede algo verdaderamente asombroso, curioso o simplemente que se salga de la monotonía.

Su anotación más reciente cuenta con siete palabras, escritas cuidadosamente con su letra pequeña y conjunta. Es la línea que más le ha costado escribir en toda su vida, y es que todavía está atónito por ella misma.

"_Daphne Greengrass afirma que soy un vampiro"_

_-_

**Nota: Si no lo entendiste tendrás que leerte "Como un vampiro" XD**


	9. Fastidiar

_**¡Muchísimas gracias a Vampisandi, Nimue-Tarrazo y Koumal Lupin-Nott por sus comentarios:DDD**_

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 598**

**Fastidiar**

Plop, plop, plop…

Repetidas gotas, unas tras otras, caían sutilmente en el caldero. Crabbe las dejaba caer cuidadosamente del frasco del ingrediente al caldero, siendo atesorado amenazadoramente por Draco Malfoy, su compañero, que no aceptaría ningún error. Tal vez sea debido a eso que a Crabbe le tiemblan las manos.

Ras, ras, ras…

Millicent pasaba las hojas de su libro de pociones frenéticamente, sin encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando. Lo hacía de manera brusca y sin el menor primor, causando que las hojas quedaran arrugadas. Daphne, a su lado y desatendiéndose completamente de la poción, escribía atropelladamente en un pergamino, salpicando de tinta al tablero y a su túnica, pero no reparaba en esos detalles.

Rash, rash, rash…

Ese sonido de la punta de la pluma rozando el pergamino era más fuerte de lo normal, lo que daba a entender que Daphne estaba inspirada. Miraba de reojo a Draco Malfoy, disimuladamente. Theodore apartó su atención en ella, sin querer imaginarse que nueva idea se le habría ocurrido.

¡Crack!

Pansy le lanzó violentamente una botella de vidrio vacío a Goyle, que no la atrapó a tiempo –que esperanza entonces con sus habilidades en el quiddicth-. La botella se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos. Pansy insultó a Goyle y se giró, dándole la espalda. Estaba enfadada por algún motivo, Nott prefería desconocerlo. Goyle, muy nervioso, sacó su varita y con un hechizo limpió todo. Era increíble que no se exaltara por el arrebato de Pansy, siendo éste bastante inmaduro e irresponsable –y, bueno, violento-.

Glug, glug, glug…

La poción de Potter y Weasley se había tornado color rosa chillón, y no azul pálido cómo lo indicaban las instrucciones escritas en la pizarra. Ahora emitía un preocupante burbujeo que a ambos, en vez de alarmarles, les irritó bastante, pero optaron por dejar la poción tal y como estaba. Si empezaban de nuevo, con la avanzada que estaba la clase, no la terminarían. Pusieron el grito en el cielo –en realidad maldijeron- cuando la poción comenzó a espesarse y empelotarse en vez de adquirir un aspecto líquido y disuelto. Potter intervino -¿salvando la situación?- echando precipitadamente un ingrediente que había agarrado al azar. _Gran método_. La poción se calmó, por el momento.

Plap, plap, plap…, bum, bum, bum…, tros, tros, tros…

Más ruido. Sus compañeros eran demasiado escandalosos. ¿Es qué no podían parar de fastidiarle? No, para eso tendrían que dejar de ser ellos mismos.

Mucho más ruido: La exclamación furiosa de Malfoy cuando Crabbe echó dos gotas de más a la poción; el chillido de Millicent a darse cuenta de que la poción que había dejado bajo la vigilancia de Daphne había comenzado a evaporarse; las maldiciones de Weasley cuando la poción rosa chillón se volvió una mezcla tan dura como el cemento, las carcajadas de Thomas al ver la cara de Finnigan llena de hollín al habérsele estallado la varita, nuevamente; los cuchicheos constantes de Patil y Brown…

Y luego le reprochaban por ser un antisocial, si con semejantes compañeros no se podía ser algo más.

¡BAM!

La poción de Longbottom explotó, como era de esperarse. En toda la mazmorra, y alzándose hacia el techo, se expandió un humo grisáceo, los estudiantes se refugiaron debajo de sus mesas de trabajo. Severus Snape avanzó lo mejor que pudo hacia Longbottom, alejándose de Potter y Weasley y dejando pendiente una humillación hacia Potter y su nulo talento en la preparación de pociones. La reprimenda de Snape –o descalificativos, mejor dicho- casi hicieron llorar a Longbottom.

Bien, al menos no era el único que tenía un mal día.

**-**

**¿Reviews:33 **


	10. Necesidad

_**Gracias a Vampisandi, **__**mnemosneme, Nimue-Tarrazo y Koumal Lupin-Nott por sus reviews. Les agradezco un montón :D **_

**Diclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.**

**Palabras: 274**

**Aclaraciones: Transcurre después de terminar el quinto curso :) **

**Necesidad**

Theodore llega, saluda y la abraza. Le besa cariñosamente en la mejilla, y ella le rodea con sus brazos, maternalmente. De sus labios salen palabras tontas que saben a esperado reencuentro y que no ocultan la emoción de estar otra vez juntos, unidos como en su infancia, aunque sea por dos meses.

Pero la venida de Theodore a su hogar tiene mucho más valor en esa ocasión, porque Theodore comprende que por primera vez ya no puede contar con su padre. Solamente tiene a su abuela.

Quedan ellos dos, lo entiende por mucho que a ratos le suene angustioso y que su cuerpo caiga por el súbito cansancio que le ofrece esa media soledad.

Su apellido ha quedado manchado. Ellos, en las ruinas. Su vida no seguirá igual, ya nunca podrá ser igual. No cuando padre está preso en Azkaban, a muy poco de ser sentenciado a pasar toda su vida allí. Por este hecho, a Theodore se le cerrarán muchas puertas, y será juzgado por las decisiones de su padre. Cómo si influyeran directamente en las de él.

Abraza a su abuela como nunca antes lo ha hecho, queriendo alargar ese encuentro para hacerlo eterno. Trata de vencer las ganas de llorar, de demostrar que no es del todo indiferente. Que tiene miedo.

Lo hace. Su abuela comprende al instante, como siente lo ha hecho, y esta vez comparten la desesperación, sufren la misma incertidumbre.

Theodore necesita de ella, incluso mucho más que cuando la necesitó al morir su madre. Porque en ese tiempo se cerró una etapa de su vida, ahora en este momento se abre otra, oscura, cruel, indeseada e imprevista.

-

¿Reviews?


	11. Venganza

_**Gracias a Nimue-Tarrazo y a Vampisandi por sus reviews. Gracias, en serio **_

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

**Palabras: 947**

**Nota: Creo que es el vicio más largo hasta ahora jiji Espero que les guste :D**

**Venganza**

Maldiciones a lo alto. Sus gritos sólo forman una parte de aquel coro surgidos del mismo infierno, pero su voz desgarrada es la que más gusta entre todos esos lamentos, y eso es porque su voz es muy diferente a la de los demás. Él no se lamenta. Lo único que se escucha de sus labios son insultos y hechizos prohibidos, que no tienen efecto debido a que le quitaron la varita antes de llevarlo al calabozo.

Sus captores bajan los látigos, y salen de la celda, dejándolo tirado pobremente en el suelo, acurrucado y paralizado por el dolor. No siente miedo sino odio. Llora, pero no solloza. Sus lágrimas se unen con la sangre de sus heridas abiertas.

Es una tortura moverse; los cortes son profundos y las marcas de los latigazos son rojas, ardientes y recientes. Miles y miles.

No desea morir, será un egoísta si lo desea. No puede morir aún, primero hay que matar a unos cuantos más, y entro ellos al que inició toda la guerra, Lord Voldemort. El asesinato es lo primordial, una vez cumplido pueden hacer con él lo que se les ocurra. No le importará.

El deseo irrefrenable de acabar con todos, con sus captores, esa escoria humana, es lo que lo mantiene lúcido.

Se oyen pasos, y el eco que ellos causan. Alguien se acerca a la celda. Seguramente sea un sanador para que se encargue de curar sus heridas y así evitar que se desangre.

Se incorpora dificultosamente, sentándose y apoyándose contra la pared de piedras agrietadas. Enfoca su vista en la reja. En ella aparece una figura alta y delgada, completamente vestido de negro y dos varitas en mano.

La figura entra. Es un hombre que ya ha visto antes.

-Buenas noches¿cómo se encuentra? –pregunta la figura con una cortesía bastante falsa. Harry lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Haz lo que hayas venido hacer.

-Lo haré –asiente la figura-. Pero permíteme detenerme un poco.

-¿Qué? –suelta Harry, algo desconcertado.

El hombre se planta frente a Harry, rozando con su varita cada una de sus heridas, al mismo tiempo que murmura excesivamente rápido un hechizo curativo.

-¿Qué…?

-Te cierro las heridas –responde el hombre antes de que Harry termine de hablar. Pone expresión irritada, como si le aburriera explicar lo obvio-. Pero es temporal.

-¿Por medio de un hechizo? –pregunta Harry, receloso.

-Una poción es más efectiva, pero tardaría mucho en estar lista. Y no hay tiempo –explica el hombre.

Un fuego intenso le recorre la piel a Harry, mientras que las heridas aparentemente cicatrizan. El dolor es intenso, comparable a la mismísima maldición Cruciatus. Grita. La única razón por la que no se le escucha es porque el hombre ha lanzando previamente un hechizo silenciador.

-¿No había algo más… soportable? –Harry hace una mueca, compungido.

-Sí, hay muchos. Incluso más rápidos que éste –se sincera el hombre.

-¿Y entonces…?

-No sería lo mismo –El hombre niega con la cabeza-. No sufrirías, y entonces me aburriría –Y como lo ha dicho, se entreve que es completamente honesto en sus palabras.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí –afirma el hombre. Por la expresión de Harry decide añadir-. No me malinterpretes. Sólo disfruto **viéndote** sufrir.

-¿Sólo a mí? –Harry levanta una ceja.

-Es como una pequeña venganza –explica el hombre sin muchas ganas. En verdad prefiere guardar el motivo para sí mismo-. Hace tiempo, tú acusaste a mi padre, y fuiste un factor crucial para su encarcelación –Harry se esfuerza por recordar-. Hace poco tiempo, llevaste a cabo una misión de exterminio en Azkaban. Mandaste a decapitar a todos los presos.

-Era necesario. Eran unos asesinos –replica Harry.

-Era mi padre –interpone el hombre-, y en mis prioridades, la vida de él es lo más importante.

Y Harry recuerda quién es aquél hombre, extremadamente pálido y ojos negros casi reflejando la luz en ellos. _Theodore Nott_.

-¡Tú padre torturaba muggles, incluso antes que Voldemort resurgiera! –exclama, iracundo.

-Sí, ya lo sé –asiente Theodore con algo de calma. Harry se desconcierta-. Era algo realmente desagradable¿pero por qué te sorprende que lo acepte con tanta serenidad?

Harry no sabe que decir, así que opta por mantenerse callado.

-Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía. ¿Sabes? Veía thestrals en nuestro primer año. La persona que vi morir era una muggle que había sido torturada y drogada por mi padre –Harry se sorprende, pero muy levemente. No tenía nada de extraordinario, se esforzó en convencerse-. Aquello me aterrorizó, sí, pero no fue lo suficiente como para que dejara de estimarlo. Era mi padre.

-¿Me matarás? –pregunta Harry, sin tener más nada que decir.

-No –responde Theodore-. Ya te he torturado lo suficiente, he cumplido mi venganza. O eso es lo que considero.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Lo que me trae aquí, en primer lugar.

_Liberarte. Huir. Dejar el mando, y escapar. _

* * *

-¿Porqué no me liberaste antes? –pregunta Harry, mientras sigue a Theodore por entre los pasadizos secretos que se asemejaban a un laberinto.

-Ya te lo expliqué –murmura Theodore, sin muchas ganas de hablar-. Necesitaba verte sufrir, pagar por el daño que me has ocasionado.

Se quedan en silencio en el resto del camino, hasta salir del laberinto. Theodore sabe como evitar las múltiples trampas que en ellos se ocultan, ha estudiado hasta el más mínimo detalle. No se permite fracasar.

Consiguen salir del laberinto, caminan con cautela otro tramo hasta llegar a un cúmulo de árboles. Ambos se miran por última vez, Harry no sabe que pensar de su extraño ex compañero de Hogwarts.

-Salva al mundo –alienta Theodore sin mucha emoción.

-¿Huirás?

-Siempre he sido un cobarde.

Y no se dicen más nada. Ambos desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Tabaco

**Gracias a Neyade, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Vampisandi y Nimue-Tarrazo por sus reviews :DD/**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 718**

**Notas: Aquí vemos más de Theo (y Pansy ) como mortífago, espero que les guste :) La siguiente viñeta será menos seria, y un poco… crack (suponiendo que se le diga así XD). **

**Tabaco**

La noche despunta. El cielo se aclara con los primeros rayos de sol, lenta pero inexorablemente. Cuando Theodore y su grupo comienzan el recorrido aún quedan estrellas de tintineo leve y la luna, pálida y vaporosa. Hace frío, lo cual ha obligado al grupo a abrigarse más de la cuenta, debajo de su característico uniforme.

Llegan a su destino, un territorio con ruinas de una oscura edificación, recientemente destruida: La imponente Azkaban. Los cuerpos que ofrecieron batalla en el sorpresivo asalto aún permanecen allí, enemigos y aliados. Nadie los cogerá y les dará una debida ceremonia.

El grupo en donde Nott forma parte ha ido a registrar a los caídos de ambos bandos. Se dividen en siete grupos, de dos personas cada uno, para recorrer el lugar. A la hora de identificar los cuerpos, se llevan una gran decepción, seguida de una ira que acaba siendo alimento para su odio. La mayoría de los muertos, todos decapitados, son de los suyos. Hay magos reconocidos, respetados, temidos. Su señor no estará conforme con la noticia.

Pero el odio que siente Theodore no tiene nada que ver con ello.

La cabeza de su padre se encuentra encima de un montón de rocas de aspecto inestable. Parkinson le _hace el favor_ de bajarla ya que él no se ve en la capacidad de hacer ningún movimiento. Se ha quedado paralizado de la impresión, y en su áspera mirada sólo distingue la cabeza flotante de su padre dirigiéndose a él. Su rostro se deforma por el desconsuelo, el dolor y la desesperación.

Quiere jalarse de sus cabellos, gritar, alejarse de allí, confinarse en una habitación apartada, tumbarse, y ser olvidado por todos, incluyéndose a él mismo. Quiere despertar de aquella pesadilla pero le aterra descubrir la macabra realidad.

No hace nada de eso.

Trata de recuperar su raciocinio y de tomar la situación con la profesionalidad que debe de tener un mortífago, pero falla al desgarrar de su garganta un quejido lastimero cuando la cabeza de su padre se posa frente a sus pies. La expresión del cadáver destila una combinación de odio, horror y furia, y sangre seca empaña su rostro.

Theodore se marea, le parece que vomitará de un momento a otro.

-¿Afectado, Nott? –pregunta Pansy, intentado sonar condescendiente.

Theodore niega con la cabeza, agachándose. Sus manos temblorosas vacilan en agarrar la cabeza, pero termina haciéndolo con cuidado.

-Padre… -murmura. Las lágrimas, ocultas tras la máscara, le queman la piel al resbalar por sus mejillas-. Jamás pensé que acabaría así…. –se calla. Su voz suena desfigurada por los sollozos.

_Presenta un aspecto lamentable, y poco común en él. La mayor parte del tiempo parece inalterable_. Y Pansy se siente incómoda, y ella acabaría con la escena si estuviera en sus manos hacerlo. Ella es la que se altera, la emocional, la que puede destruir construcciones enteras sólo con exaltarse, la que llora con la misma facilidad con la que se enfada. Ella es la débil por no saber controlar debidamente sus emociones, no Nott. Él no llora, no se enfurece, no se deja llevar por lo que siente. Él es frío, calmado y meditativo. Demasiado meditativo. No se derrumba nunca.

Theodore sale de sus reflexiones al mismo tiempo que Pansy oculta sus preocupaciones.

-Dame un cigarro… -dice Theodore en voz baja.

-Tú no fumas.

-Sólo dámelo.

Pansy busca en sus bolsillos. Saca de la caja casi vacía uno y se lo pasa.

-Ten, pero es una deuda. Me tendrás que comprar otra caja al acabar con esto.

Theodore asiente sin escucharla realmente, prende el cigarro con la varita y le da una calada que lo deja tosiendo, casi ahogado. Jamás pudo aprender a fumar.

Recuperándose, coloca el cigarro en la boca de su padre. A Pansy le parece extraño, pero se abstiene de preguntar.

-A padre le gustaba mucho fumar… -explica Theodore en un murmullo, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos a Pansy-. Demasiado, para serte sincero.

-Ya veo…

-… Juraba que moriría por alguna falla respiratoria –Theodore sonríe como si se tratara de un mal chiste. Pero es una sonrisa cansada, deprimente-. Uno se puede a llegar a equivocar mucho –dice con voz adolorida y resignada.

Permanecen en silencio, sin que haya falta de agregar algo más. Y se quedan a esperar a que el cigarro se consuma.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Medicina

_**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott y mnemosneme por sus reviews :D**_

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 227**

**Nota: Viñeta muy cortita, espero que les guste. Dentro de dos días –o tres a lo máximo-, subiré la próxima :)**

**Medicina**

**  
**-Es extraño… -murmura Daphne de camino al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Blaise Zabini se dirige a ella. Theodore, un tanto alejado, espera atento a lo que tiene que decir.

-He estado investigando…-empieza.

-¿Espiando? –interrumpe Blaise, fingiendo haber escuchando mal.

-¡Investigando! –repite Daphne, sin parecer ofendida.

-Hurgando…

-En fin, a lo que iba –continua Daphne ignorando a Blaise y su media sonrisa-. ¿Porqué razón, pregunto yo, el profesor Snape hace una poción curativa los días de luna llena?

Blaise se queda en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Theodore, raramente, no puede aguantar callarse.

-Posiblemente se trate de una poción matalobos –responde Theodore, pasando entre los dos Slytherin y siguiendo su camino.

Ha avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando Daphne exclama:

-¡El eslabón que le faltaba a mi teoría!

Theodore se detiene, receloso. Aquel tono de voz combinado con ese entusiasmo le da un mal presentimiento.

-¡Nott! –llama Daphne como si lo que fuera a decir le importara a Nott aunque sea un poco. Blaise sí que está interesado y algo desconcertado-. ¡Creo que el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo!

Theodore menea con la cabeza, exasperado. Blaise suelta unas palabras que no se le entienden para luego mirar con burlona superioridad a Daphne. Ésta aguanta sus burlas y su incredulidad, y sigue adelante.

_Lo más curioso de todo es que… esta vez parece que no se equivoca. _

_-_

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Mordaza

**¡Gracias a ****mnemosneme, Neyade y Koumal Lupin-Nott por sus reviews!**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 295**

**Nota: Diría en qué libro está ambientada, pero no les costará nada averiguarlo ;)**

**Mordaza**

Todos se han dado cuenta, pero nadie comenta al respecto. Tratan de ignorar el hecho y siguen viviendo sin el menor cambio. Intentan no preocuparse; lo logran con mucho esfuerzo.

Es difícil fingir que no ocurre nada. Es irónico porque ellos fingen desde que tienen memoria. Son unos perfectos actores, y sin embargo no pueden con ello.

Es mayor la curiosidad que la prudencia. La avidez de conocimiento sobrepasa su sentido común. No quieren perder detalle alguno. Y se meten en el asunto, con el fin de averiguar y conseguir las respuestas.

Theodore ve tiesamente como fallan cada uno de sus compañeros en su cometido. Ya todo lo que queda es aguantar el misterio, el inquietante secreto que guarda Malfoy celosamente desde principios de su sexto curso. Ni siquiera a Crabbe y Goyle se lo ha confiado, aunque nadie sensato confía en esos dos. _Los subestimas como a ningún otro, Nott. _

Pasan los días sin que Draco revele nada, y optan por una misma solución: dejarlo pasar. Es inútil impacientarse, hasta Daphne que se ha distinguido por su impaciencia lo sabe. El secreto saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano, es demasiado notorio como para taparlo por mucho tiempo.

Así deciden y actúan.

Draco se mantiene en silencio, amordazado por el mismo, desgastándose por el peso de su condena. Theodore se pregunta qué diablos oculta tras ese aspecto enfermizo, esa mirada perdida y sus cambios de humor crónico. Porque es algo grave, Theodore lo ha oído murmurar en sueños, aterrado. Siendo ellos lo más cercano a un infierno.

Pero Draco no se desahoga, censura sus palabras y se traga sus angustias. Se ha puesto una mordaza invisible que le mantiene absolutamente callado.

Y Theodore se imagina que quiere gritar, pero la mordaza se lo impide.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


	15. Amor

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, mnemosneme y Vampisandi por sus reviews :DD**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 669**

**Notas: Theodore/Daphne, o intento de ello o**

**Amor**

La habitación lo ahoga con sus calores y el fuerte olor a incienso, la profesora lo ha arreglado todo para que el permanecer allí sea una tortura de aromas. A Theodore le preocupa asfixiarse, en cambio a su compañera, Greengrass, si se siente cómoda y le cuesta disimular la sonrisa en su rostro. A ella le da gracia la mueca que hace Theodore reprobando todo el salón y, además, está expectante por comenzar su primera clase de adivinación.

La profesora, de apariencia extravagante y aire místico, da un discurso sobre el ancestral arte de la adivinación, que Daphne consigue retener con mucho esfuerzo ya que la voz penetrante de la mujer es sumamente adormecedora. Mientras la escucha, detalla la habitación que antes le ha parecido de lo más curiosa.

Se detiene especialmente en los cortinajes que guindan en las paredes y atraviesan la habitación de punta a punta, sobre el techo. Casi puede jurar que los árboles allí bordados mecen sus ramas guiados por un viento inexistente.

Luego viene la lectura de las manchas en el té.

-

Theodore le pasa su taza a Daphne, y espera a que ella empiece. Ya no tiene muchas expectativas sobre la clase, ya que todo lo que ha transcurrido lo ha decepcionado, y ha decidido cambiarse inmediatamente a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así él no sea muy dado al aire libre.

-¿Sabes? Lo que me gusta de este tipo de cosas es que uno se lleva muchas sorpresas –comienza a decir Daphne, algo entusiasmada. Theodore asiente, condescendiente-. Sobre todos en asuntos relacionados con la buena suerte, el bienestar, el dinero y el amor.

Theodore trata de parecer interesado mientras que Daphne se concentra en sus manchas de té.

-Curioso… -murmura después-. Veo un enlace y… ¿una rata?

Theodore alza una ceja.

-¿Te gustan las ratas, Nott?

-No.

Daphne se encoge de hombros y prosigue:

-Veo gemas y seda platinada… También una luna llena, cuatro pilares que se tambalean y… uno que se derrumba.

Daphne se detiene. Ambos están desconcertados.

-Déjame ver que dice el libro –Daphne pasa las hojas hasta encontrar lo que busca-. Aquí está… La rata, tiene que ver con traiciones y problemas. La luna significa… amargura, y sentimentalismo. Los pilares derrumbándose tienen que ver con cosas que desaparecen en nuestras vidas.

-Ah –Es lo único que puede decir Theodore. No ve que clase de conexiones tienen esas manchas de té, si más bien no se relacionan en absoluto con él. No tiene a nadie tan cercano como para ser traicionado (¿Y qué clase de traición sería?), evita los problemas todo el tiempo, y tal vez es un poco amargado, pero no sentimental, bueno no tan sentimental. ¿Y cosas que desaparecerán en su vida? Él ya lo ve: Sus clases de Adivinación. Se marchará de la clase, eso es un hecho.

Sin embargo, sigue callado a pesar de que quiere acabar con esas adivinanzas –porque son tales-, no le gusta ser grosero con Greengrass. La chica hasta el momento no le cae mal, incluso si se lo propone puede tratar de entablar alguna clase de "amistad", después de todo no demuestra ser superficial como Parkinson, narcisista como Malfoy, desvergonzada como Zabini, ni idiotas como Crabbe y Goyle.

-A ver, las gemas quieren decir… que saldrás airoso de algo, y… la seda que contarás con protección divina –termina de decir Daphne.

-No creo en Dios –se apresura a aclarar Theodore. Acción bastante innecesaria, piensa después, debido a que la adivinanza es algo subjetivo y puede tener miles de significados –a menudo el significado tiene que ver con lo que le conviene a uno- más figurativos que literales-. En resumen, ¿todo esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-No sé, la verdad –dice Daphne, y por el gesto en la cara de Nott decide agregar-. Olvídalo, no creo que lo haya hecho bien.

Cuando le devuelve la taza, sus manos se rozan y sus miradas se encuentran. Daphne concluye que, sea lo sea que Nott le produce, está muy lejos de ser correspondido.

-

**¿Reviews? **


	16. Leer

**Gracias Vampisandi, Koumal Lupin-Nott, por sus reviews :D **

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, sino de J.K Rowling. **

**Palabras: 984**

**Notas: Una viñeta de Theodore y su padre Espero que les guste.**

**Leer**

Su abuela se encargó de su educación básica cuando era un niño. Le enseñó lo más elemental del mundo mágico, y le mostró las grandes obras que habían realizado los magos en todos los siglos.

Ella le leía esas hazañas, también sobre la evolución muggle y la historia universal del mundo entero. Planeaba idas a museos y dejaba que Theodore admiraba las reliquias allí reunidas. Contempló pinturas, murales, hechos por prestigiados pintores tanto antiguos como modernos y también le enseñó a muchos compositores de música clásica. Incluso trató de que Theodore aprendiera a tocar el piano pero desistió cuando se convenció a regañadientes de que Theodore carecía de oído musical.

Pese a ello, Theodore era un niño instruido en todos los campos y de muy buenos modales, reservado y observador. Podrían preguntarle sobre cualquier tema y seguramente respondería decentemente.

Pero había un problema, un gran problema, tan grande que su abuela ya estaba desesperada: Theodore aún no sabía leer. Por más que se las había apañado por que aprendiera, el niño parecía negado a la lectura. Su abuela sabía que él entendía las palabras por separado, pero Theodore se bloqueaba con las oraciones, tanto grandes como pequeñas. Su abuela pensaba con pesimismo que era un completo desastre en ese sentido.

-

Ese día su abuela estaba ocupada en la cocina, preparando ella sola el banquete para el mediodía. Vendrían unos viejos amigos de la familia, y quería que todo luciera perfecto.

Previamente, le había dejado a Thomas el cuidado de Theodore, confiando en que no habría problema de ninguna de las partes. Thomas no se quejó, pero el gesto en su cara le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo. Tenía cartas urgentísimas que redactar para enviar a ciertos _amigos _que preferiría que permanecieran en el anonimato, y con el niño allí francamente sería un problema. Aparte de que no creía que Theodore se sintiera a gusto en su habitación.

Sin otra opción, Thomas aceptó y se llevó a Theodore.

-

-Eres un niño autosuficiente¿cierto? –le dijo Thomas, mientras que posaba a su hijo en la cama. Theodore parpadeó confundido por la palabra, pero a la final asintió justo cuando su padre se sentaba al frente de su escritorio.

Buscó pergamino y pluma, pero no pudo escribir nada. Sentía unos grandes ojos negros clavados en él. Al voltearse hacia su hijo y devolverle la mirada, Theodore bajó la cabeza, tímidamente. Otra vez se concentró en la carta, sin llegar a hacer ningún avance. Lo intentó por un buen tiempo hasta que se convención que no podría hacerlo con aquella infantil pero molesta vista puesta en él. _Tendrá que ser más tarde_. Y eso no le contentaba.

Había _algo_ en la habitación que le incomodaba y ese _algo _era su propio hijo. Cuando Thomas se fijó nuevamente en Theodore, entrevió que estaba en iguales condiciones que él.

Se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a arreglar la situación. Lo primero que consideró hacer fue sonreír, pero al hacerlo sólo logró inquietarlo más. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía y en vez de ello le había salido una mueca.

Suspiró, irritado, mirando duramente a Theodore y pensando en qué hacer, pero a los segundo desvió su atención al piso debido a que su hijo pareció asustarse más. ¿Cómo hacía para que el niño dejara esa actitud?

-¿Quieres leer un cuento? –preguntó de pronto. Reparó en la idea justo después de decirla.

Theodore asintió, lentamente.

-Bien, ve a mi estante y saca un libro grueso de tapa roja –sugirió, aunque su voz sonó más bien como una orden. El libro del que hablaba se trataba de una colección de cuentos tanto del mundo muggle como mágico, que lo había comprado después de asegurarse que los cuentos allí recopilados no tenían la censura que le habían impuesto-. ¿Has leído el cuento muggle sobre la niña que es comida por un lobo?

-Sí, señor –asiente Theodore, antes de alzar la mano para tomar el libro.

-¿Y el de el flautista que secuestra a todos los niños de una aldea? –Thomas jamás recordaba los títulos, pero sí partes de la narración que más le habían cautivado y la trama principal. Ese cuento en especial había sido basado en un hecho real, hace más de unos buenos siglos en dónde todos los niños de una aldea habían desaparecido misteriosamente, sin que nadie se explicara el cómo ni el por qué.

-Sí, señor. Abuela me lo leyó la semana pasada.

-¿Y el de la niña que es condenada a bailar hasta el día de su muerte…? Por desobedecer a su abuela, si no estoy equivocado.

Theodore asintió.

-Ya lo tengo –dijo Theodore, mientras que de sus manitas sostenía el gran libro de tapa roja y un marcador que sobresalía a la mitad.

-Bien, comienza.

Thomas no sabía, y jamás se habría imaginado, que su hijo aún no leía. Sin embargo, jamás pudo enterarse debido a que Theodore, tomando las palabras de su padre como una orden que él no se atrevía a desobedecer, se esforzó tremendamente en leer –en primer lugar- el título de la antología de cuentos:

-El… ar-te de la… ne… ne-c-cro… mancia… -dijo Theodore-. El arte de la Necromancia… Señor¿qué es necromancia?

Thomas se heló de la impresión, mirando el libro en las manos de Theodore y luego al estante, dónde estaba el _otro_ libro rojo. El libro rojo que _debió_ haber agarrado Theodore, no ese. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en la similitud de ambos?

-¿Señor? –dudó Theodore, empezando a pensar que se había equivocado en algo, aunque no sabía en qué.

Y ese fue el fin de su tiempo juntos. Thomas, sin dar explicaciones, llevó a Theodore dónde su abuela mientras le prohibía decir algo sobre lo que allí había ocurrido. Luego, se encerró en su cuarto a redactar las cartas urgentísimas, pero antes aprovechó para cambiar de rojo a verde el libro de la antología de cuentos.

-

**¿Reviews? **


	17. Calor

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott y Vampisandi por sus reviews :D**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 475**

**Notas: TheodorexDaphne. Situada en el futuro de Theo. Un futuro **_**no**_** muy lejano XD**

**Calor**

La guerra hace un año que ha acabado. Harry Potter venció, en su última oportunidad, al Señor Oscuro, y así una relativa paz en el mundo mágico se vive actualmente.

Theodore pisa tierra nativa por primera vez en tres años, sin ningún lugar en dónde pueda ir, y con la apariencia verdaderamente descuidada. Tiene una barba que se ha debido cortar hace una semana y el cabello largo y grasoso. Theodore puede ser un quisquilloso con el cuidado de las cosas, pero jamás se ha preocupado por su apariencia personal.

Los daños que ha dejado tras de sí la guerra aún se ven entre los magos. Es una atmósfera pesada, casi melancólica. Sin embargo, la Comunidad Mágica lucha por restaurar la paz. _Aunque las pérdidas sean irreparables_. Theodore deja de pensar en ello, le resulta doloroso. El ha perdido todo, y ahora se encuentra solo. Su abuela fue la última en morir, un mes después de su huida fuera del país.

Disipa sus pensamientos y vuelve a una gran nada. Camina, recorre las calles, y _concientemente_ se dirige a ella. No le ha costado conseguir su dirección, ni saber que ahora vive sola después de que sus padres se establecieran en América. Tampoco que tiene una niña de dos años. Theodore desconoce quién es el padre.

También desconoce porque va precisamente hacia ella.

No le queda nadie más, y en Hogwarts, ella fue la única que se asemejó a una compañía.

No le cuesta nada burlar a la seguridad y entrar en el edificio, avanzado sin prisa, subiendo por las escaleras –desconfía del aparato muggle llamado ascensor-, y llega al apartamento en donde ella vive. Toca el timbre y espera.

Al abrir, aparece por la puerta una mujer alta, con el cabello pelirrojo corto y abundante, y de ojos color verde como las esmeraldas.

No se dicen palabra, sólo basta el silencio y el arrebato de la mujer, que ha saltado a abrazarlo, perdiendo la compostura pero volviendo a ella todos esos años juntos en Hogwarts. Y Theodore le corresponde, la abraza y coloca su barbilla en el hombro de Daphne.

No sabe porque ha ido precisamente hacia ella, tal vez sea porque necesitaba de alguien conocido en esos momentos en el que por primera vez está completamente solo.

-Theodore… -murmura Daphne sin poder calmarse. La emoción embulle en ella, amenazado con explotar.

Y _se_ permite besarlo. Nott tiene los labios agrietados, resecos. No le sorprende en lo absoluto, sabiendo lo descuidado que es con él mismo. Pero lo que jamás se espera es que él le corresponda.

Theodore no sabe el porqué, no sabe y no quiere saber. Simplemente prefiere olvidar, ignorar, entregarse.

Su respuesta a su pregunta está clara. Necesita del calor de alguien conocido, de alguien a quién valora como a ningún otro. Necesita el calor de ella. La quiere a ella.

-

**¿Reviews? **


	18. Porno

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Slash**

**Notas: Me siento fatal –maldito resfríado X.x-, perdonen por no responder los reviews, la verdad es que los aprecio muchísimo. La niña de Daphne no es de Theo, y no, ella no fue una mortífaga, la considero más bien como el papel de Narcisa. No estaba adentro en las filas pero sí servía a la causa :) Algún día lo explicaré más, si es que me decido por empezar una serie de 30 viñetas sobre Theo, Daphne y Draco x3 Espero que les guste la siguiente viñeta, tiene algo de humor y salen muchos slys, ustedes vean las parejas que quieran, para mí hasta hay BlaisexMilly x). Actualizaré dentro de dos días, o tres máximo :P**

**Porno**

Theodore entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin a la desgraciada hora en la que sus compañeros de curso habían decidido reunirse para completar el ensayo de Historia de la Magia, excepto Crabbe que aparte de ello también tendría que empezar con su trabajo de treinta centímetros sobre "La televisión, el curioso invento del siglo XX" para Estudios Muggles. Crabbe era el único Slytherin que había optado por aquella clase sin ser inmediatamente vetado por sus demás compañeros. Theodore aún se preguntaba el por qué, aunque presentía que Draco Malfoy tendría algo que ver en el asunto, lo cual en vez de calmarlo, le intrigaba mucho más.

-¡Nott! –exclamó Greengrass, levantándose y acercándose al pálido chico. Hizo ademán de tomarle por la mano, pero a la final se contuvo y en cambio se colocó sus manos en la cintura-. Te necesitamos en un asunto importante, ¡de extrema presencia diría yo!

Theodore no tuvo oportunidad de negarse sin ningún miramiento, ya que cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Malfoy tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hacia una silla desocupada en dónde ellos estaban reunidos. Greengrass les siguió, y ambos, Malfoy y ella, se sentaron cada uno a los costados de Nott.

No tenía escapatoria, se lamentó.

-Bien, Milly –dijo Draco con un énfasis burlón en el "Milly" a Millicent-. Ya que estamos todos, puedes seguir explicándonos sobre las "series de televisión" que tanto te gustan. ¡Escuchen atentos, sobre todo tú Crabbe!

El mencionado parecía incómodo, y no despegada su mirada del suelo. Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada, verdaderamente interesada en todo el asunto, y le siguió Blaise con una sonrisa encantadoramente socarrona. Theodore se fijó en unas delgadas cajas en dónde se ilustraban varios dibujos. Se quedó turbado al detallarlos mejor. Millicent, con las mejillas rojas y mirando con odio a Blaise y a Draco, habló con voz modulada.

-… Como iba diciendo. Algunas son películas, otras son series de televisión de más de un capitulo que duran aproximadamente treinta minutos. Las tramas pueden ser de lo más variadas, por ejemplo…

-Eso ya nos los contaste –cortó Blaise-. Pasemos al punto más interesante. ¿Se le dice animé japonés?

-Sí. Se le dice animé. Es la animación proveniente de Japón –Pansy levantó la ceja, irónica-, y son dibujos animados para todas las edades y todo tipo de gente. Existe el animé para chicos, llamado shônen, que se basa especialmente en peleas y batallas; el animé para chicas, llamado shôjo, a menudo tratan sobre las relaciones entre las personas…

-¿Y a esto cómo se le llama? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Greengrass, uno con el objetivo de burlarse y la otra porque tenía sincera curiosidad. Theodore se estremeció y, evitando mirarlos a los dos, sus ojos se quedaron en una exasperada Millicent. Pansy tomó una de las cajas delgadas, mientras que Blaise sostenía otra. Ambos la mostraron a todos.

Sí, efectivamente, el que tenía Pansy en las manos se trataba de dos hombres teniendo sexo oral. El otro –el que sostenía Blaise y al que Theodore podía detallar mejor- dos hombres, uno mayor y otro mucho más joven de apariencia delicada, tenían una sesión de sadomasoquismo.

-… Se le llama yaoi. Es un subgénero del animé, especialmente para mujeres. Se trata sobre…-empezó a explicar Millicent.

-¿Porno para mujeres? –tentó Blaise.

-… las relaciones entre dos chicos, independientemente de su edad. Aunque generalmente es uno mayor y otro menor, aunque sin llegar a ser un niño. El romance más leve se le llama shonen ai, y a menudo sólo hay insinuaciones, pero en el yaoi…

-¿Llega a haber sexo entre los dos hombres sólo para el disfrute de ustedes? –volvió a probar Blaise, con su sonrisa mucho más marcada en su moreno rostro.

-… es más fuerte el contacto físico entre los protagonistas –terminó Millicent, envenenado con la vista a Zabini.

-Ah, ya más o menos entendí –murmuró Daphne-. ¿Pero para qué lo ves?

-Simplemente me gusta, no puede explicar porqué, yo sólo…

-Te pone caliente ¿cierto? -la volvió a interrumpir Blaise, mucho más divertido.

Millicent abrió la boca para insultar sin sutilidad a Zabini, pero éste la ignoró. Rápidamente se colocó atrás de Draco, le inmovilizó con un hechizo, y con su lengua le mordió el lóbulo inferior de la oreja, fingiendo gemir de placer. Draco se quejó, molesto, pero Zabini no lo tomó en cuenta y –levitando a Draco hacia el mueble- le apresó en sus brazos, se estrechó contra él, y comenzó a succionarle la piel que el cuello mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

-¡Apártate de una vez! –exclamó Draco, indignado, pero no sirvió de nada. Los chillidos de protesta de Pansy tampoco.

Goyle y Crabbe seguían mirando al piso, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

-¡Excelente demostración de un yaoi, Zabini! –exclamó Daphne ante la escena-. Hasta casi parecen que van en serio. ¡Sigan así!

_Oh, por Merlín. _

La camisa terminó en el suelo. La lengua de Blaise recorrió todo el pecho de Malfoy, deteniéndose especialmente en los pezones, succionándolos y chupándolos hasta dejarlos completamente erectos. Terminó justo en el vientre de Malfoy, y el chico amenazó por arrebatarle los pantalones también, entre sus jadeos actuados. A Theodore le pareció oír que un gemido muy realista salía de los labios de Draco, y hasta le pareció que Draco se esforzaba por acallar los demás.

_Que haya sido mi imaginación_.

Blaise desabrochó la cremallera, alargó su mano para quitar la prenda y –Greengrass exclamó un "¡Sí!" bastante entusiasmado- en ese momento se detuvo. Lanzó una tremenda risotada, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba sus ropas.

-Es la ropa de Draco la que tienes que acomodar, idiota –murmuró Pansy. El único motivo por el que no lo había detenido era porque Greengrass, mediante alguna maldición –porque solo podía ser eso-, le había pegado el trasero al asiento, impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-Oh, ¿quieres que lo haga yo? –preguntó Blaise con voz inocente-. Me encantaría, pero ya se están excitando mucho. Todos, remarco.

-Serás…-murmuró Pansy.

-Ya creo que es suficiente. Pobre Draco, casi lo dejan desnudo –dijo Daphne con voz afectada, inmediatamente la cambió-, pero fue muy divertido. ¿Si lo haces otra vez me avisas?

-¡Voy a matarte, Blaise! –rugió Draco, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba furioso- ¡Haz el contrahechizo y libérame!

Pero Blaise le ignoró, se aproximó a Millicent y, sobre su oído, le susurró:

-¿Te puso caliente?

-Sí –contestó, ya sin la vergüenza de antes-. Bastante, realmente.

Theodore se levantó y, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, oyó a Greengrass sugerir a Blaise otra demostración más.

Pero para Theodore aquello ya era suficiente.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Dinero

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Vampisandi, Neyade, ****Alex Potter Malfoy, mnemosneme, Ishia Urua y Nimue-Tarrazo por sus reviews :D**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. **

**Palabras: 371**

**Notas: Esta viñeta me recuerda a Claudia, de las Crónicas Vampíricas x3 **

**Dinero**

Era una muñeca hermosísima, casi parecía una bonita niña. Sus ojos estaban pintados por un azul celeste que resaltaban el negro de sus pupilas y el brillo en la parte superior. Tenía las pestañas rizadas y castañas, al igual que sus pobladas cejas. El color de su cabello era claro, casi rubio, agarrado por unas cintas de seda blanca. Sus rizos se desparramaban por su espalda, cubriéndole parte de su vestidito de tela lustrosa y bonito encaje. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus pequeños labios eran rojizos y perfectamente proporcionados.

Era una delicia de muñeca. A su abuela le había encantado. Se le había quedado embelesada al observarla a través del vidrio de la tienda, en una de sus idas al Callejón Diagon acompañada de Theodore.

Su abuela coleccionaba infinidad de objetos, entre ellos, muñecas de porcelana a la que cuidaba con esmero, como si fueran unas verdaderas chiquillas.

Aunque su abuela las adoraba, Theodore las odiaba. No veía nada del encanto, ni la belleza, ni la dulzura que su abuela sí veía en ellas. Aborrecía a sus caritas sonrientes, falsamente humanas, hipócritamente cándidas y siniestramente artificiales. Le era ascoso tocar su piel rosada pero tan dura como una piedra caliza. Si tuviera que elegir, las quemaría a todas en vez de guardarlas en un estante dónde permanecerían inmóviles e inertes.

El cumpleaños de su abuela se aproximaba, y ella le había insinuado sutilmente a su padre repetidas veces sobre aquella muñeca. Su padre no captó la indirecta –Theodore sospechaba que en realidad había aparentado no captarla-, pero él sí.

Por mucho que le disgustara, si la compraba haría feliz a su abuela. Era lo que ella deseaba, y dárselo sería lo justo.

Reunió el dinero suficiente y la misma mañana del cumpleaños se las arregló para ir a la tienda. Salió de ella al mediodía, con la muñeca en sus manos. Evitó mirarla el resto del camino.

Al llegar a casa, subió a la habitación de su abuela. A esa hora, seguramente estaría allí. Antes de tocar a la puerta se detuvo y alzó a la muñeca, echándole un último vistazo. Los ojos muertos le miraron fijamente.

-Eres horrible –le dijo, la muñeca no respondió.

Y llamó a la puerta.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Húmedo

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, Vampisandi y Nimue-Tarrazo por sus reviews!**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 456**

**Notas: Viñeta más seria, y con aparición de Daphne –sí, ella puede ser seria XD- y Pansy. Espero que les guste. **

**Húmedo**

Una lágrima. Dos. Miles. Theodore pierde la cuenta. Se voltea a mirar a Daphne, que está a su lado igual de incómoda que él, y ella le devuelve la mirada. Pregunta sin mover los labios "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Daphne se queda sin respuesta. Theodore no sabe qué decir, qué hacer para detener el dolor que acompaña a Pansy en esos momentos. Piensa en irse, pero no es válido dejarla en ese estado, además que Daphne jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pansy está recostada en la pared, con la cabeza agachada y sus manos tapándole el rostro. Trata de apagar sus sollozos, de controlarse, de no llorar cuando se supone que tiene que mantenerse firme y aceptar su destino. Porque su padre ha muerto a causa de los aurores del ministerio, y ella es la que tiene que asumir el puesto de su familia en las filas del Señor Oscuro. No es una opción, es una decisión tomada por su padre antes de morir, por su madre, y el propio Señor que quiere a todas las familias puras de Inglaterra a su disposición.

Pero ella no quiere eso. Theodore no quiere eso. Nadie de sus compañeros quiere ese destino. Porque todos los que están metidos en algunos de los bandos terminan muertos, y olvidados al tiempo. Sin más oportunidades, sin mayor futuro. Perdiendo para siempre lo que pudo ser de ellos en otras circunstancias.

La guerra es muerte. La expectativa de participar en ella sabe a muerte, se siente como la muerte, huele y se parece a la muerte. No hay lugar para una vida. Ellos son obligados a olvidarse de ella.

Junto al Señor Oscuro, jurando lealtad a costa de la vida de lo que más valoran, se convierten en emisarios de la muerte. Unos inexpertos jueces que la quitan sin misericordia incluso a los más inocentes.

Y ese es el futuro de Pansy. También el de la mayoría de sus compañeros de slytherin, aunque ellos lo ignoren entre la promesas de purificación de la sangre, el alzamiento de los puros y la opresión de los impuros.

Daphne se agacha junto a Pansy, sin decir palabra, y la acerca a ella. Le abraza fuertemente, consoladoramente. Le levanta el rostro, rojizo por el llanto, y procura limpiarle las lágrimas que le humedecen el rostro con un pañuelo en donde tiene bordado hurones con hilo de oro.

Las horas transcurren sin que reparen en ello. Pansy queda sumida en sueños, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Daphne. Theodore, que está a su lado, toma el pañuelo de Daphne y se lo pasa por el rostro.

Lo siente húmedo, empapado en lágrimas.

Lágrimas que le hacen ver la realidad.

Y retiene las ganas de echarse él mismo a llorar.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	21. Vergüenza

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott****mnemosneme y luuuda por sus reviews :D**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 1112**

**  
****Notas: Viñeta sobre Theo y Draco. No slash, aunque en un principio mi intención era esa. Espero que les guste :)**

**Vergüenza.**

Las asignaturas en general no le representaban ninguna dificultad a Theodore. Aunque su mayor fuerte era transformaciones, en las demás materias era uno de los primeros a pesar de no hacerse destacar.

-

-Arriba –dijo Theodore con desgana a la escoba en la grama, frente a sus pies.

Estaban el primer curso de Slytherin y el de gryffindor teniendo su primera clase de vuelo, algo que les había emocionado desde que les entregaron el horario con la fecha. Malfoy se había pasado toda la semana exagerando eventos inventados, para dar a entender que era un experto con la escoba. Algo parecido hizo Blaise, sólo que más realista y únicamente a su novia actual, una niña rubia y pecosa de Ravenclaw, de segundo año. Greengrass, la niña pelirroja y nariz puntiaguda, había leído todos los libros sobre quidditch, sacando sus propias teorías sobre el efecto de movimiento de la snitch, y demás teorías mucho más disparatadas.

Como suponía, la escoba no se movió, al igual que como sucedió los otros quince intentos. Aunque no era el único que no había tomado su escoba –Granger y Longbottom eran igual de malos que él-, sí era el único Slytherin que no lo había logrado. Eso hería un poco su orgullo, pero no lo suficiente como para adoptar medidas desesperadas y pedirle ayuda a Malfoy o a Zabini, que lo consiguieron en el primer intento. _Hacerlo resultaría mucho más humillante_.

Pero estaba comenzando a irritarse, ya llevaba más de la mitad de la hora y hubiera seguido por otro rato más si Malfoy no hubiera retado a Potter, armando todo un espectáculo que los entretuvo a todos hasta que la profesora MacGonagall se llevó a Potter muy exaltada. Luego, nadie se acordó de las escobas ni la posibilidad de alzar vuelo ese mismo día, y todos comentaban sobre Potter, su sorprendente habilidad y su inminente expulsión. Malfoy se vanagloriaba a todo pulmón, siendo apoyado por los demás slytherins.

Pero Theodore no participó. El aún no lograba hacerse con la escoba voladora.

-

En las clases siguientes, Theodore no mejoró en lo absoluto, al menos la escoba ya daba pequeños agites estando en el suelo. Los demás estaban intentando volar por mucho más tiempo y conseguir el equilibro perfecto en el aire. Parkinson se había resbalado varias veces pero, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Malfoy, ya lo dominaba. Potter resultó ser condenadamente bueno, y no hacía más que pavonearse con la escoba, hacerles exclamar de emoción al pelirrojo y a las dos gryffindors gritonas, y hacer rabiar a Malfoy.

Los únicos rezagados eran Nott, Granger y Longbottom. A Theodore no le resultaría tan insoportable su completa inhabilidad en el arte de volar sino fuera por sus compañeros de casa procuraban molestarlo con ahínco acabada las clases. Eran realmente pesados debido a que hacían demasiado ruido para su gusto.

-

Pasado todo un mes desde que empezaron con la clase de vuelo, no hubo una mejoría notable en ninguno de los tres chicos. Granger, que ya levantaba la escoba hacia su mano, no era capaz de alzar vuelo. La escoba estaba negada a ella.

-¡Arriba¡Arriba¡Arriba! –repitió Longbottom constantemente, pero el único resultado que obtuvo fue que la escoba se levantara y dirigiera su palo a su cabeza, golpeándolo varias veces hasta que se posó nuevamente en el suelo.

-Arriba –dijo Theodore sin que ocurriera algún cambio. Longbottom, a pocos pasos de él, se masajeaba la cabeza, adolorido.

-Creo que me rompí algo…-se quejó Neville-. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Ve a enfermería, entonces –contestó Theodore sin darle mucha atención.

Nott siguió intentándolo, consiguiendo los mismos resultados. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Longbottom se desmayara. Nott se le acercó, pero no bien le estaba tomando el pulso, la profesora Hooh se encargó del muchacho, llevándolo para la enfermería, apuradamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se termina la clase por hoy? –le preguntó pero no recibió respuesta.

-

-¡Nott! –Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación con su exagerada elegancia nata en él. Se plantó fieramente al frente de Nott, mirándolo de manera reprobadora. Crabbe y Goyle le acompañaban, estando cada uno a los lados de Draco.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó amablemente Theodore, con una voz muy monótona.

-Eres una vergüenza –apestó Malfoy, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Theodore no se sintió ofendido ya que ni siquiera se daba una idea de por qué era una vergüenza. Draco se impacientó al esperar una réplica de Nott, que no llegaría nunca. Siguió:

-Eres el único slytherin que aún no pasa vuelo¡la materia que sólo se le dificulta a los Hufflepuff!

Eso no era cierto, pensó Theodore, incluso en sus clases de vuelo fueron los primeros en volar. ¿Pero para que señalarle ese punto a Malfoy? Conociendo su aversión para toda cosa que no sea verde y plata o que usara colores demasiado alegres, seguro le ignoraría.

-Vuelo es sumamente fácil, hasta el idiota de Potter se le da bien…-señaló Draco, tratando de hacer reaccionar a Nott.

_En realidad, es mejor que tú_. También decidió callarlo. Enfadar más a Malfoy no le beneficiaría en nada, aparte de que el chico era obstinado cuando se sentía verdaderamente insultado.

-… y cito también a los demás fenómenos que habitan en la casa Gryffindor –continuó Draco sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Crabbe y Goyle jamás opinaban mientras Malfoy hablaba y Nott ya había dejado de escucharlo.

Volvió a su lectura, concentrándose en uno de sus libros de autores magos reconocidos hasta en el mundo muggle.

-En conclusión… Un momento¿me estás oyendo, Nott? –preguntó Draco, arrugando más el ceño.

Nott se limitó a hacer un movimiento extraño con la cabeza de manera que no se diferenciara de uno "sí" y un "no". Goyle abrió lentamente la boca, desconcertado, en cambio Draco pareció satisfecho.

-No podemos permitir que Longbottom te supere. Sería una gran humillación.

Sí, eso era lo _importante_.

-Por eso he decidido que yo mismo te enseñaré. Necesitamos resultados rápidos y yo soy el indicado para ayudarte.

Theodore se tambaleó, dejando caer el libro de sus manos, que fue a para al blando colchón.

-Nos reuniremos afuera, en el campo de quidditch. Ya me encargué de todos los detalles, así que no habrá ningún problema. Empezaremos el viernes –zanjó el asunto Draco.

-No hace falta –se apresuró a decir Theodore-. Vuelo no es una materia en sí, de manera que no lograr…

Pero Draco ya se había dado la vuelta y corrido las cortinas de su cama, sin dar la menor muestra de interés en sus palabras.

Theodore suspiró. ¿Cuándo había consultado Draco sus planes con él¿Cuándo lo había decidido¿Y por qué veía que no podría detenerlo?

-

**¿Reviews?**


	22. Control

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott ****y Vampisandi por sus reviews :D**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. **

**Palabras:** **256**  
**Notas: Viñeta sobre Theo. ¿La identidad de la mortífaga? Se lo dejo a ustedes, yo la veo como Bellatrix x)**

**Control**

Le muerde por toda la garganta, quiere herirle mientras disfruta. No le importa si se es brusco.

Besa, procurando partirle los labios. Pasa sus uñas por la pálida piel, fría y caliente a la vez. Le rasguña varias veces, y él jadea ante ello confundiendo el dolor con el placer. Le aprieta, y le aprisiona con ellas. Le llega a sacar sangre. Heridas que arden y ella lame después, saboreando el líquido rojo, tragando junto con el sudor que empapa su cuerpo. Quiere más. Más sangre. Más daño. Más placer.

Y él se lo da todo.

Ella saca su varita, y le hace breves cortes, que ella lame, y toca con maldad. Él se queja pero disfruta, endemoniadamente.

No le permite penetrarle, eso solo es permitido para unos pocos. Pero ella sí puede tomarlo, y toma su miembro, manoseándolo con dureza.

Suelta unos gritos atronadores, llenos de lujurioso placer. El gime, y se deja hacer, entre espasmos y creyendo morir y que el infierno es un verdadero paraíso. Suelta gemidos de dolor, pero nada le permite saborear más ese momento.

Porque es ella, una maldita mortífaga retorcida que no se ha muerto porque su locura sólo se compara con su poder.

Y su dominancia en todos los sentidos.

Entre ellos, ese.

Y la única razón por la que Theodore cae sumiso ante ella es porque no puede resistir lo que es la tentación y la lujuria venida como un regalo.

Ella.

A Theodore, sin raciocinio en sus encuentros, no le importa perder el control ante ella.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	23. Hablar

**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott ****y**** Caprisse Allen** **por sus reviews :)**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. **

**Palabras: 734**  
**Advertencia: Slash. **

**Hablar**

Blaise Zabini no le molesta a menudo, pasa de él y se dedica a su vida en dónde él es el centro. Hace bromas junto a Malfoy, trae esas revistas para mayores que a Crabbe y Goyle le encantan ver junto a él, se mete un poco con Draco de una manera que puede considerarse íntima, y disfruta de la compañía de Pansy en las noches que ambos se quedan en vela en la Sala Común.

Blaise Zabini no es reservado, y cuando habla se deja oír por toda la habitación, y su voz puede callar a las demás, incluso a Draco que jamás está contento sin que lo escuchen. Theodore ve que esa cualidad de querer se oído y lograrlo sin que los demás se distraigan de tus palabras es bastante útil, y desea que Zabini se de cuenta para que así pueda utilizarla en cosas mayores. Podrá emprender causas, formar ideales y fijar metas en la gente, si tan sólo se percatara de ello… Pero Zabini decide utilizarlo para cosas que para él forman su mundo. Habla, narra, describe y muestra anécdotas, reuniones, citas, encuentros que para Crabbe y Goyle forman un deseo escondido en ellos, para Draco un lugar desconocido que no le atrae por mucho que se empeñe en negarlo, y para él, Theodore, algo que sin duda es tonto.

Porque podrá hablar de Artes Oscuras, de las acciones del Ministerio, y del Señor Oscuro, y es seguro que convencerá a todos que su punto de vista es el correcto. Pero no, Zabini habla de chicas. Con las que ha estado, con las que estará, con las que quiere estar, con las que quiere botar. Zabini habla de ellas sin la mayor vergüenza, cuenta sus planes para con ellas, de cómo después de que ya ha tenido suficiente busca otra, y la saborea, la conoce, la explora y se adentra en ella para luego salir sudoroso, embriagado, satisfecho.

-Tienen que probarlo –dice, sonriendo encantadoramente. Se recuesta en la cama solamente vestido con sus pantalones, la camisa la ha dejado tirada en el suelo. Tiene el pecho ancho, velludo, oscuro, y con una cicatriz que le atraviesa por completo-. Las mujeres son la mejor creación de Dios, si es que existe uno.

Al decir esto, Theodore no se fija en los murmullos de asentimiento de Crabbe y Goyle, sino en Draco. Siempre en él. En cómo no aparta la mirada del pecho de Blaise, y lo recorre con ella hasta detenerse en la cicatriz, que parece tocar con la vista, y desear desesperadamente hacerlo con las manos. De cómo su rostro se ensombrece cuando oye la palabra "_mujeres_" y el posterior sonrojo, de un rosado claro, leve y casi invisible, que se produce en sus mejillas. Se muerde el labio, y aparta su mirada de Blaise Zabini. Tampoco le mira a él.

Pero sobre todo, se fija con una leve molestia en Blaise. De aquella _serpiente_ que sonríe con complacencia porque percibe la mirada acosadora de Draco, que se queda embelesado _admirándolo_ a él, y aquello le gusta. Causarle tantas dudas al heredero Malfoy, tantos sonrojos, tanta vergüenza, y tanto deseo.

Blaise Zabini espera –aunque solo Theodore se percate de ello- el día en que Draco explote debajo de él. Porque piensa que es el único que puede producir esas sensaciones en Draco Malfoy. Y que por ello él guarda un secreto que Draco se empeña en ocultar incluso a sí mismo.

Es un bastardo, pero le agrada. En si le hace gracia que aún en su posición posea tanta ignorancia. Porque Draco también mira a Theodore, él lo siente, sabe que está allí, y más de una vez lo ha cachado. En la habitación, en las duchas, en los pasillos. Es una acción inconciente del joven Malfoy que sus ojos también se posen en él como se posan en Zabini y, sí, en el chico Potter…

… Theodore se detiene en este punto, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Zabini otra vez está hablando sobre chicas, _sus_ chicas, y Draco ha corrido las cortinas de su habitación. Theodore hace lo mismo, y antes de cerrarlas por completo Zabini voltea a verlo con una sonrisa petulante, retadora. Theodore se la devuelve de inmediato y por reflejo, procura que sea altanera, y en las bocas de ambos se lee un nombre, un apellido, y un mismo querer que ninguno de los dos aclaran _todavía_.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	24. Infierno

**Gracias a ****Caprisse Allen, Vampisandi y Koumal Lupin-Nott por sus reviews nn**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 436**

**Notas: Nuevamente, la niñez de Theo y más sobre la relación con su abuela :) El próximo trazo lo tendrán pronto, un día o dos máximo (Ya faltan poco para los 30 nn).**

**Infierno**

La tarde pasa lentamente en aquella plaza muggle. Todo es monótono y a Theodore no se le ocurre qué hacer para entretenerse un poco más. Ha trepado un gran árbol y llegado hasta casi la cima, se ha apoyado en las ramas, dedicándose a observar el panorama y –cuando se ha cansado- a arrancar las hojas y flores para tirarlas hacia el suelo. No se ha tardado en aburrirse de sobremanera, bajando al tiempo que piensa qué hacer mientras su abuela se mantiene sentada en un banco pintado de verde manzana.

Al perseguir a unas palomas, éstas han batido sus alas descontroladamente, asustándolo mucho más que él a ellas. Se aleja, raudamente.

Se sienta junto a su abuela. Se pasa la mano por su frente y luego por la nuca. Su camisa se pega en su pequeño pecho y gotas de sudor le resbalan por su frente y su menuda nariz.

Hace un calor tremendo y no tiene cómo refrescarse. Se gira hacia su abuela, dispuesto a quejarse, pero al mirar su arrugado rostro –igual de sudoroso que el de él- desiste de inmediato. Ella de ningún modo se moverá de su sitio, no al menos hasta que llegue el momento que tanto espera: cuando los invitados entren a la iglesia, las damas de honor caminen dulcemente con sus vestidos bellamente diseñados y luego la novia completamente de blanco, nerviosa pero decidida. Y enamorada.

Su abuela peca con tanto sentimentalismo. El venir a presenciar casamientos de muggles se ha convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, por encima de coleccionar objetos y esas odiosas muñecas de porcelana. Theodore no se imagina qué tienen de especiales como para que su abuela se emocione tanto con ellos. Tal vez le recuerdan un pasado ya olvidado ó una historia que pudo ser más no fue. Las especulaciones son infinitas, y él no tiene la voluntad suficiente como para repasarlas todas.

Sencillamente a su abuela le gustan y, para que ella vea que es un buen niño, él planea complacerla en lo que está seguro ella sueña para él.

Theodore se casará en una iglesia muggle. La novia será lo de menos, lo importante será la boda, y ver a su abuela feliz.

Theodore vuelve de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta del acérrimo calor y que su abuela, mientras espera, lo ha acostado sobre sus piernas, acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello. Theodore cierra los ojos, adormecido. Lo último que pasa por su mente antes de perderse en la ternura de la caricia es que si bien para su abuela las bodas son como un paraíso, para él la espera es el mismo infierno.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	25. Disfraz

**Gracias a ****Koumal Lupin-Nott y mnemosneme por sus reviews nn**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 642**

**Notas: Uno de los primeros vicios que escribí :)**

**Disfraz**

Ya era de mitad de mañana. Theodore, después de convencerse de que su padre por su cuenta no bajaría de su habitación sino hasta pasado el mediodía, decidió ir a despertarlo él mismo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y la abuela los esperaba en su casa, como todos los domingos de verano. Dejó el diario el Profeta en la mesa, sin siquiera echarle una ojeada, después ya tendría tiempo.

Subió las escaleras, recorrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la última habitación. Odiaba, en verdad, entrar al cuarto de su padre por cualquier motivo o circunstancia. Prefería mantenerse alejado de allí, lejos de las paredes color caoba adornadas por retratos de años antiguos, imágenes de su padre y su madre, luego junto a los viejos amigos de su padre, aquellas personas siempre lo habían puesto nervioso, aunque no lo reflejara ni jamás se lo hubiera hecho saber. Pero no, esa no era la razón por la que Theodore odiaba estar allí.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Su padre estaba tirado en la cama, con la ropa aún puesta y sin arropar, tendido boca abajo. Una sola mirada bastó para que Theodore identificara que clase de ropa llevaba. Se estremeció pero se repitió a si mismo que aquello no tenía por qué incomodarle.

Sí, era por eso que la odiaba. Porque aquella habitación le hacía retroceder en el tiempo, cuando era un bebé. Le hacía imaginar la turbulenta existencia de su padre y su madre en ese entonces; servidores de un Mago Tenebroso, hacedores de maldiciones; poseedores de una fe ardiente a una causa demasiado extremista. Lo que le dolía era que habían sido unos asesinos y que ese término no les pesara.

Se acercó a la cama, y con sumo cuidado le murmuró:

─Padre, levántate.

El mortífago se removió en la cama, Theodore no podía ver si había abierto los ojos o no. Repitió sus palabras otras dos veces más y un "Abuela nos espera, sabes que odia la impuntualidad" Al fin, el hombre se incorporó, quitándose la máscara con expresión enferma. Tenía ojeras y la piel cetrina.

─¿Qué hora es, muchacho? ─preguntó en un bostezo. Tenía mal aliento, aparte de oler a tabaco y otras cosas más que Theodore no supo identificar.

─Mitad de mañana, ya deberíamos estar en casa de Abuela ─respondió Theodore gravemente─. Date un baño, te haré café y…

─Me basta con la poción revitalizadora ─cortó su padre.

Se levantó y observó sus ropas. Estaban arrugadas y sucias, manchas pardas y una de un color verdoso bastante inquietante. Soltó un bufido y un "maldito Macnair". Ese era su traje de mortífago, el disfraz de la muerte, con el que retaba a la situación, discernía con la oscuridad y una insana satisfacción con el peligro. Poder caer ó seguir, ser atrapado y enjuiciado o por el contrario, actuar inocente y sorprendedse ante los demás por los estragos que él mismo había provocado. Sólo era un juego para él, y Theodore era el único que se preocupaba por ello.

Theodore se abstuvo de preguntar que había hecho anoche, podía imaginárselo. Tampoco era la primera vez y, Theodore estaba seguro, mucho menos la última.

─Cuando estés listo, baja. Te tendré el desayuno ─dijo Theodore antes de marcharse.

Al llegar a la cocina, Theodore retomó el diario que había dejado en la mesa. Le costó mucho encontrar la noticia que buscaba, aunque le resultó comprensible, no se imaginaba al Ministerio haciendo un alarde del suceso. En un pequeño margen, tanto que podía pasar desapercibido a cualquiera, se presentaba una breve nota sobre un ataque hacia un albergue muggle. Los motivos eran desconocidos y ni siquiera habían hallado un sospechoso. _Bien, el asunto queda resuelto_, pensó resignado.

Ahora a preparar el desayuno, encargarse él mismo de lavar el traje de su padre, y rogar porque su Abuela no se molestara mucho por el retraso.

**-**

**¿Reviews?**


	26. Deseo

**Gracias a ****Koumal Lupin-Nott y Vampisandi por sus reviews.**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 166 **

**Notas: Viñeta muy vieja, ahora mismo no me convence el resultado :S SLASH! TheoxDraco, porque mi vena slashera lo pide xDD**

**Deseo**

Perdido, él, entre las sábanas verde esmeralda. Observa, el otro, silencioso. Imagina que retira bruscamente las sábanas, y quita el pijama de tela sedosa. Besa la nuca, la frente, los rosados labios; sus manos suben y bajan por el blanco pecho; aspira fuertemente el olor del perfume que aún persiste en su cremosa piel; su saliva se entremezcla.

En la habitación a oscuras, sólo se escuchan sus prolongados gemidos. Draco le pide, entrecortadamente, que lo penetre así sin más, tomándole la mano y haciendo que acariciara su miembro. Duro, caliente.

Jadea fuertemente.

Se muerde el labio mientras corre el dosel de su cama. Todos sus compañeros duermen; Draco duerme. Pero Theodore no hará lo mismo; tiene otra necesidad más imperiosa. Su mente vuelve a estar junto a Draco, lo acaricia y lo besa desgarradoramente, con demasiada saliva, sin control, sin límite. Alarga la mano hacia su entrepierna y se masajea arrebatadamente, siendo éste su único alivio entre lo real, lo permisible, la fantasía y el deseo.

**-**

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Ego

**Gracias a Caprisse Allen, Koumal Lupin-Nott y Vampisandi** **por sus reviews. Mil gracias :D**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 442**

**Notas: Viñeta sobre Theo, Draco y Volde. Empecé hablando de una cosa, y terminé con otra xD Ambientada en el sexto libro (aunque eso no les sería difícil averiguarlo :P) No slash. Espero que les guste. **

**Ego**

No es que sea un prejuicioso, ni que tenga el mismo odio que parece tener Draco hacia los nacidos de muggles, pero lo que si sabe, y no repara en dejar claro, es que los _sangre limpia_ son superiores a los _sangre sucia_. Es una cuestión de poder. Un mago puro es más poderoso, la magia está más diluida en su sangre sin ningún ápice de la espesa que resulta ser la sangre muggle. La magia transita con más facilidad en un mago puro, evoluciona y se controla más. Todos los magos destacados en la historia –la mayoría, en realidad- fueron hijos de un mago y una bruja, puede que hubieran tenido rastro de sangre no mágica, pero siempre fue poca, tanto que no daría ninguna alteración a su poder.

Theodore sabe, gracias a su padre, que el Señor Oscuro es un mestizo. Procura no pensar mucho en ello, no quiere que nadie se entere de semejante detalle; puede acabar en un gran problema por ello, ya que es conciente que uno de sus compañeros tiene fácil acceso a la mente de todos. Los vigila por medio de los pensamientos, tratando de encontrar rastro de traición.

Theodore se equivoca. Lo que busca Draco es alguna señal de sospecha hacia él, y lo que planea. Porque no se puede permitir que alguien más resulte involucrado en ese lío en el que ha sido metido. Porque teme morir, y que otros mueran por su culpa.

Theodore ignora esto último, y pasa a averiguar más sobre oclumancia, leer más sobre ella, y tratar de aprenderla. No obtiene buenos resultados practicando solo, así que se resigna a tener que notar a Draco hurgando en su mente, violándole sus recuerdos más íntimos. Pero se esfuerza en guarda en lo más recóndito la verdad que acompleja al Señor Oscuro, lo que se oculta entre ese ego capaz de domar a los más perversos asesinos, convencer a los más reacios e infundir miedo incluso en las personas más experimentadas. Y parece que lo logra, porque Draco no se muestra sospechoso con él. Tal vez sí desbardado, consumido y enfermizo, pero no receloso.

Draco se está muriendo, sea lo que sea que le está pasando, sea un papel de espía dentro de los mismos slytherins, o una tarea mayor, más difícil y oscura que puede con sus capacidades… o su mente de niño. Theodore ha empezado a pensar que tal vez no sea un espía del todo¿pero qué cosa puede ser aparte de ello? Imposible que el Señor Oscuro le mande una misión más importante que la de asegurarse la completa lealtad de los hijos de mortífagos. ¿O sí?

**-**

**¿Reviews?**


	28. Obsesión

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 768**

**Notas: ¡Nuevamente trío! Y otras parejitas que no les costará mucho ver :3 ¿tengo que avisar que tiene slash? Jaja, bueno ya con ésta nos quedan solo dos viñetas más. Aunque por ahora no dejaré de escribir sobre Theodore, Draco y Daphne, que (enviciada al fin) me los agarré para hacer otra tabla en 30vicios. Espérenlos una vez que acabe éste ;D**

**Dedicado a Koumal Lupin-Nott, que ama al igual que yo a Theodore, y nuestros puntos de vistas son muy parecidos (conexión legeremántica-fanficticia ¿cierto? XD). **

**Espero que les guste! **

**Obsesión**

Los slytherin odian perder. Un slytherin es un mal perdedor por naturaleza, no puedes esperar de él un trato civilizado cuando ha perdido. Porque para ellos perder en donde se han esforzado es una humillación. Algunos son más disimulados que otros, pero sin duda son iguales. Un slytherin te puede hechizar de pura furia después de que Gryffindor ganara un partido de quidditch, los que no lo hagan lo más probable es que tengan ganas de hacerlo.

Un slytherin con el orgullo herido es peligroso y bastante perjudicial para quienes lo rodean, incluido los mismos slytherins.

Los compañeros de Theodore no son la excepción a este hecho. Pansy hace pataletas cuando Hermione Granger vuelve a ser la primera en todo, la mirada de Millicent se ensombrece cada vez que pierde puntos, Goyle casi no come cuando es superado por Neville en pociones. Draco es el peor perdedor de slytherin, armando un verdadero pandemónium cada vez que termina humillado por Harry Potter. No deja de hablar de su venganza en los días posteriores, ni de toda la escoria que resulta ser él, lo cual resulta terriblemente irritante para cualquiera, excepto para Daphne que se complace en oírlo (Theodore no tiene ni idea del por qué, ha pensado en preguntárselo pero teme que le salga con otra de sus teorías).

Theodore admite que puede que haya otra persona mucho peor que Draco en ese punto, solo que no lo puede comprobar porque esa persona nunca pierde. No importa los medios, ni los retos. Jamás se permite perder en las metas y competencias que se ha impuesto.

Blaise Zabini está obsesionado por la victoria. _Sí, obsesión_. Escoge las pruebas que puede superar, y procura ganarlas incluso con medios bastante dudosos. Es el mejor en encantamientos en todo el curso, y no se queda atrás en hacerle pesadas _bromas_ a los que pueden quitarle el primer puesto en esa clase. Jamás se deja atrapar, ni deja rastro –aunque todos sospechan- de sus malsanas acciones. Es capaz de ligarse a cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts, ganarlas una a una ante las narices de los demás chicos.

Blaise Zabini elige muy bien sus batallas con el fin de que la posibilidad de resultar derrotado sea mínima. Jamás se ha enfrascado en un duelo de magia con Harry Potter (como le encanta hacer a Draco), pero sí ha retado a varios ravenclaws y hufflepuff y les ha dado una contundente derrota; jamás jugaría al quidditch, mucho menos en el puesto de buscador, porque tiene bien claras sus ventajas en ese juego, así que prefiere ser un espectador más y evitar ser objeto de la burla de los hipócritas leones una vez que ellos –otra vez- ganan. No busca ser el más inteligente del curso y ganarse a cada uno de los profesores, superar a Hermione Granger es imposible, pero sí puede ser el más guapo –Theodore rueda los ojos cuando Blaise lo dice- y ganarse a cada una de las chicas del Colegio.

Sabe muy bien en dónde tiene oportunidad. Es por eso que nunca a intentado cortejar a Daphne Greengrass, la chica no tiene la cabeza para chicos, no al menos a chicos negros, atractivos y encantadores, tiene un gusto más bien extraño: pálidos, reservados y faltos de gracia. Aunque no le pasa lo mismo con el heredero de Malfoy, aún no aclara muy bien que posibilidades tiene de salir victorioso, porque es más complicado que las chicas con las que ha estado. Aparte del hecho de que ambos son hombres –Blaise no piensa en su sexualidad, le es aburrido-, está el asunto que a veces no sabe muy bien que es lo que verdaderamente pasa por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy. Sabe que le está sembrando dudas, ¿pero él es el único en el que piensa Draco?

Theodore sabe la respuesta. _No, no lo es_. Y aquello le complace. Le agrada Blaise, no puede evitarlo, pero sin duda hay que establecerle ciertos límites. Le alivia ver que Blaise ha visto que con Greengrass no tiene oportunidad. _No es que me importe_, se repite Theodore, _pero detestaría que Daphne termine siendo otra más para Zabini_. _O mucho peor, que sea el _todo_ para Zabini_, añade Theodore sintiendo que sus latidos del corazón se detienen de solo hacerse a la idea.

Ahora sólo queda el extraño asunto con Draco Malfoy. Theodore ve las intenciones de Zabini –aunque duda que el chico sea conciente de ello-, y le hace estar alerta. Zabini se ha olvidado de algo muy importante: Theodore es un slytherin, y al igual que ellos, al igual que él, odia perder.

**-**

**¿Reviews?**


	29. Mentir

_**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott, BaruBlack y a hinaichigo15 por sus reviews :D**_

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: 330**

**Notas: La frase del final es una ley de Murphy. **

**Mentir**

Todo está cambiando, y para bien o para mal su destino quedará sellado en uno de los dos bandos. En Slytherin todos dicen que su lealtad está con el Señor Oscuro, que esperan el comienzo de la revolución más extraordinaria de ese siglo. Muchos dicen que la justicia llegará después, y la supremacía de los sangre limpia resurgirá. Tendrán privilegios sobre todas las demás razas, sucias en su mayoría. Y con el tiempo, es lo que aseguran todos, esa escoria será eliminada.

Podrá haber sangre, entrenamientos y desgracias, pero la victoria favorecerá a ellos: a los siempre puros, a los más antiguos.

Eso es lo que se oye en la Sala Común, desde que Theodore entró en su sexto año. Los cambios de afuera, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y adentro ya se sienten, se ven y pronto se volverán comunes.

En Slytherin le son realmente fieles al Señor Oscuro, afirman los más sensatos por lo bajo y los más osados por lo alto.

Pero Theodore se ha dado cuenta de un punto que ellos ignoran y al que se debería dar importancia. Porque ese punto hace la diferencia entre las palabras y los pensamientos.

Todos mienten. Entre más alta sea la voz, mayor es la mentira. En realidad no hay distinción alguna entre los que hablan en susurros.

La mentira es grande, y es sostenida por el miedo de cada uno. Jamás han enfrentado situación parecida a lo que se está formando a las afueras del castillo, en el mundo real. Están confundidos, no saben qué pensar, cómo actuar y mucho menos qué decidir.

La guerra es grande y ellos pequeños¿Cuánto vale su vida y la vida de aquellos que les importa comparada con el valor de la guerra y el valor del triunfo?

Las pérdidas serán inevitables, y ellos aún no pueden llegar a comprenderlo. El miedo les quita el raciocinio, y sólo queda mentir.

_Todos mienten, pero no importa porque nadie escucha._

**-**

**¿Reviews?**


	30. Soñar

_**Gracias a Koumal Lupin-Nott por su comentario :D Mil gracias a los que han dejado review y han leído las viñetas hasta el final. **_

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.**

**Palabras: ****256**

**Notas: Última! Se puede considerar la continuación de "Venganza"**

**Soñar**

Era una nueva vida. No sabía si sería temporal o en cambio se establecería permanentemente, en realidad no le importaba. Le bastaba con que estuviera a salvo de todo cuanto se desarrollaba en el otro continente, en la guerra apabullante que se resistía a todos los intentos de los magos por ponerle fin.

¿Huir de ella le convertía en un cobarde? Sí, dirían muchos, pero a él no le pesaba. Había hecho todo lo posible por sobrevivir, era algo innato tratar de mantenerse vivo, y refugiarse en otro país había sido la mejor opción.

El jamás se compenetró con alguno de los dos bandos. Hubiera preferido mantenerse al margen, pero no fue posible. No tuvo elección, y cuando menos lo esperó, formaba ya parte de las filas del Señor Oscuro.

Cuanto odió todo aquel tiempo que estuvo preso a las decisiones de ese poderoso pero extremista mago. Aquello no estaba hecho para él, era demasiado débil para lo que allí ocurría. Con todo y eso, logró escalar rápidamente a un alto mando. Pero nunca se sintió realizado y, cuando llegó su oportunidad, huyó.

Ahora exploraba la tierra a la que había llegado. Verde, exótica, fresca pero a la vez caliente. Un pequeño paraíso entre el mar y la civilización. Una pequeña Venecia. Era un país ideal para empezar de nuevo.

Tendría otro nombre, otro pasado, y toda una vida por rehacer.

Que aquel país dibujara para Theodore nuevos sueños. Él se perdería en ellos, soñando y volviendo a soñar, y con el tiempo olvidaría cómo despertar.

**-**

**¿Últimos comentarios? **


End file.
